Strangers In The Night
by Minerva Black
Summary: A confrentation in the night leads to Minerva paying the price. One-shot just an idea I had the other night.


Strangers In The Night

Strangers In The Night

A cold breeze blew along the corridor of the third floor; she turned to see that no one was following her.

"Lumonus",

She whispered and a light appeared at the tip of her wand. She could now see where the breeze was coming from. A door at the end of the corridor was slightly ajar. She hoped that no one was here, as it was quarter past midnight it was highly unlikely but still possible. She knew for a fact that the caretaker was on the 7th floor right now, if he had followed his usual routine, which he always did as he was a creature of habit.

The girl quickly checked the room with the breeze and found it to be empty and the source of the breeze to be an opened window. She ran back out to the corridor and went to the statue of Melvin the Blatantly Abrupt Gnome, tapped his nose and a staircase appeared. She when down the steps and when she reached the bottom she pulled a cord tied onto a curtain which made the staircase close and the curtain open. The curtains revealed a door; the door was bulky and old and looked as if it hadn't been used in a while. She pulled on the handle and went out, the wind blew her back a bit, but she eventually got out. This put her in the Hogwarts grounds in a secret side garden.

Even though it was late at night the flowers in the garden glowed various colours it was a very beautiful place indeed. She sat down on a bench and pulled out a book and began to read, taking in every word and enjoying her surroundings. Just then her tranquility was shattered as she heard a creak come from the bulky door. She dove behind a bush but left her book sitting on the bench. A tall dark haired boy came out looking slightly mischievous,

"I know you're out here Miss McGonagall"

He smirked looking behind random bushes and trees then he spotted the book on the bench. His eyebrows arched and he said

"Oh a random book here all by it's self, poor thing maybe I should return it to its owner. Hmm what's this about anyways . . .? 'Love Among The Pyramids'"

He laughed,

"Minerva why on earth is the brainiest girl in the school reading trash like this?"

He started to walk over to her hiding place.

" Look don't worry I'm not here to tell on you, I was just curious to why the head girl was sneaking out of the castle using one of our secret passage ways so late at night?"

Minerva took one step out of her hiding place and looked at the boy; it was Sirius Black the notorious prankster of Hogwarts.

"What are you doing following me out of the castle so late at night?"

Inquired Minerva.

"Well 'The Marauders' have a strict code about people using our secret passages without collecting a fee from them and well, you haven't paid the toll as it were."

Sirius said with a dashing smile and holding out his right hand.

"Cough it up McGonagall either a sickle or some chocolate frogs, or anything else that may be of equal interest."

Minerva looked him up and down.

"You can't be serious!"

She yelled. Sirius smirked and said

"Um no I'm Sirius"

He said laughing to himself. Minerva now furious, fists in balls at her side temples pulsing,

"Why don't I just tell Headmaster Dippet about your little side business shall I?"

She said with a degree of satisfaction. Sirius thought about that for a second,

"You don't wanna do that for two reasons, reason one, you would have to explain to him why you were out here reading trashy novels in the first place, reason two being that 'The Marauders' would make your life a living hell for the rest of your school days"

Minerva looked thoughtful, she knew that they could certainly annoy her for the last remaining year and she really didn't like the thought of telling the Headmaster how she found out about it. She looked at Sirius, who looked like he had won a million pounds.

"Alright then, what do you want?"

She asked defeatedly. Sirius wasn't as stupid as he looked, he knew she probably had a lot of good stuff, interesting stuff, but then again she also had this book so maybe she didn't have that good stuff. He looked at Minerva, she wasn't that bad looking, long dark ebony hair, porcelain skin, giant emerald eyes and ruby lips. He wondered why he hadn't seen how beautiful she was before this encounter. He then realized that he never really had looked at her before, it was always just a glance. Sirius moved towards her,

"I think I'll have a kiss"

Minerva looked shocked almost terrified, of all the things she thought he was going to ask her she never thought it would be that. She always imagined what it would be like to be popular like them, or go out with one of them. Now in her last year she never thought she would really get to kiss Sirius Black, and not even that he was acting like he really wanted to kiss her. Suddenly heat ran through her body and landed at her cheeks. Sirius seeing this grabbed her delicate hand and moved closer to her.

"You know that your smart and an intellectual but I don't think you know just how beautiful you are Miss McGonagall, and if it's ok with you I'd like to take my payment and be on my way now, cause as you know it's getting rather late"

Minerva smiled at the compliment and the easy going manner of Sirius. She knew she would probably regret this in the morning but what the hell. She moved into him and allowed him to clasp her face in his hands and his lips brushed against hers. She felt a tingling sensation run through her body, and she liked it, she wanted more, but would he give it to her. Sirius must have felt something himself because he didn't move afterwards he just stood there hovering above her lips. Sirius then knowing that Minerva wasn't going to pull away leant in again and kissed her, she let out a small gasp and he put his tongue in her mouth. She retaliated, and almost knocked Sirius off his feet. They stood there kissing till one of them stopped for breath. They looked at each other and instantly started kissing again. Minerva had never felt so alive, she was always bound to tight, very constricted but now she had been set free. Sirius was just as enthused as she was and was apparently enjoying himself. When they eventually broke apart Sirius smiled at her and said

"Maybe you'll just have to use our passage again tomorrow night, and maybe I'll just have to take the payment.

With that he winked at her and turned and disappeared behind the door that leads to the castle. Minerva smiled and looked forward to tomorrow like it was Christmas.


End file.
